The Tale Of Two Meowrails
by terminalKismesis
Summary: Short ficlet on my two favourite meowrails getting their story telling on. Pale!EqNep


"Nepeta, please," I look to the entrance of my cave and sigh, only Equius, these visits of his are becoming more frequent now, and each time he starts off with the same old routine.

"We could roleplay," He suggests, I shrug, not really feeling like roleplaying, I didn't really want to be doing anything, I fiddle with the piece of chalk I was drawing with, The highblood didn't seem to be picking up on much. For someone who was smart enough to build robots, he was rather thick. As contradicting as that sounded, it didn't make it any less true.

"Not now, Equius," I say lazily, He looks a little dejected.

"Do you want to go hunting for small beasts?" He suggests, his voice sounding hopeful.

"Naw," I mumble out, sprawling out on the cold floor.

"Would you like to…" You could almost small the gears working in his thinkpan. "go jump around in the long grass?"

I shake me head, shooting him down once more.

"Then, what do you suggest we do?" he asks, for the first time in what felt like sweeps.

"I don't know, I don't have anything in purrticular," I mumble out, starting on a new doodle on a new-found blank spot on my cave wall.

The blueblood sighs, letting his caste slip a little; he's only ever done this around me, and I guess it's what makes me feel that extra bit special; knowing I have such a caring moirail. Though, now that we're dead, there doesn't feel like there's much of a point to anything anymore. Sounds stupid, I know but being dead get's old after a while.

Equius picks up a new stuck of blue chalk out of a packet he found lying around, joining me doodling on the wall. He looks down, meeting my gaze with a toothless smile; I couldn't help but smile back. "Anything in 'purrtictlar' you want to draw?" he asks me, even throwing in a meowbeast pun.

"Dunno," I reply honestly, "We could claw a story?" I suggest, he seems to like this idea and gets to drawing us together with a little blue diamond above us. "Once, there were two meowrails, they were the best meowrails a troll could ask furr," I began, giggling as Equius started illustrating my words. "one was big and strong, the other was small and cute, they didn't mind beclaws they knew they were purrfect together."

I pick up a green stick of chalk, joining in on Equius' drawings. It has been a while since we've done something fun together, it was rather relaxing and I always enjoyed the time we spent together.

"But one day something bad happened, and the big meowrail had to purrtect the little meowrail," Equius pauses, taking a second to regain himself. "But the big meowrail couldn't purrtect the little meowrail and they were attacked by the big mean highblood,"

Equius froze, sweat dripping down his forehead, he took a shaky breath, "N-Nepeta," His voice cracked, he sounded so weak and helpless. "I'm sorry," Equius murmured, pulling me into a warm embrace, I could feel my shirt absorb some of his blue sweat, I didn't mind, though. I shifted in his arms as my moirail broke down, "I'm sorry," He sobbed, choking on his own words.

I rubbed his back, papping him every now and then, "It's okay," I hummed, into his muscular shoulder. I felt his grip tighten a little – not so much as to hurt me – but more of a comforting squeeze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Nepeta, please forgive me," Hearing him like this hurts my chest, my vascular pump tightens, I didn't mean for him to get upset. "I failed you as a moirail," he sobs loud, "I,"

"It's okay," I cut in, before his guilt could eat him, "I furrgive you," His sobs quiet down to hiccups within seconds, trying his hardest to regain composure, "It's not your fault," I give him a tired smile, hoping it would help cheer him up but my dead, hollow eyes betray me, he snivels a few times, wanting to just cuddle for a little while longer.

Equius pulls back, I hand him a small hand towel, it had 'Equius' stitched in one of the corners with blue cotton – Kanaya helped me with it. He took it without hesitation and dabbed himself down, taking off his cracked glasses to mop up the tears from his lifeless eyes. "Better?" I ask, ready to continue the story I had going.

He nods, putting his sunglasses back on, sniffing again. He gives me a reassuring, crooked smile that I have come to love. I smile back, handing him a piece of yellow chalk this time. "but suddenly the big meowrail tackled the highblood and he stopped, the little meowrail was happy. The little meowrail told the big, mean highblood what he did was bad; and the highblood was sad he hurt the big meowrail." I pick up a red bit of chalk, joining Equius' jumbled scribbles, "they became furrends with the highblood, it turns out the highblood just wanted meowrail, too, and he was sad." I start giggling to myself at his flustered Equius became at the mention of he and Gamzee becoming friends.

"And then Karkitty came in and shooshed the juggalo and they became meowrails, too and the highblood was happy he got a meowrail,"  
I start laughing at Equius, using another towel I help dab the sweat that was now pouring off of him.

"And all of them were happy." I concluded. I know I sounded kind of like a wriggler, but that's the ting with stories.

Equius turns to me, a bright smile stretched across his features, "The end," he says, then writes is above all the diamonds I had drawn.

When you write them, they can always have a happy ending.

**AN/ I need to get these feels out… Amg. I'm dying in EqNep feels. **

**Please Review!**

**-TK**


End file.
